Leaves of Evil
by SyfyGuy2
Summary: When a plant monster escapes HQ, it's not long before Lakewood is overrun by a vicious, flesh-eating forest!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place between my last fanfiction, Wolf Moon Rising, and The Next Stop: Lakewood.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaves of Evil<strong>

Chapter 1

Jake dashed full-speed past the tall stacks of rusted and smashed-up cars, the monster's footsteps and heavy breathing following close behind him.

He must have been mere _feet_ ahead of the monster! He could picture it sprinting like an Olympic runner straight for him.

Suddenly the torn and chewed and mangled bodies of the monster's victims in this junkyard flashed before Jake's eyes, and he suddenly realised he was running much faster than he was mere moments before!

Then Jake caught Hayley and Felix, on either side of what looked like a metal cubicle with sliding glass doors.

It was at least 50 feet away, but if Jake kept his pace ahead of the monster, he could run right up to the cubicle, then jump out of the way so that the monster would end up running straight inside.

Jake at once saw the glass doors slide open as he got closer.

"I can make it," he told himself.

He was mere feet from the metallic cubicle, and about to dive out of the way when he tripped on something – a piece of metal from an old car, a lost object – and went flying facedown towards the muddy earth.

Jake quickly tore his face out of the ground and glanced up, expecting the monster to tear him to shreds at any moment.

Then, he gasped in shock as the green, scaly creature sailed through the air right over his head!

THWACK!

The monster slammed face-first right into the cubicle's back wall, and suddenly the two glass doors quickly slid shut.

The monster must have leapt at Jake to try and get atop him, but then he must've fallen, so the monster instead ended up leaping into the Mobile Containment Cell!

Hayley and Felix rushed to Jake's side. "I'm alright," he groaned, climbing to his feet. His clothes were stained with fresh mud from the fall.

Jake glanced up at the MCC, and nearly jumped as the figure slammed right into the sliding glass doors.

Jake got a clear look at the monster.

It was roughly humanoid, the size of a full-grown man, but with long, brown hair that went down past its shoulders, scaly, green skin and webbed, clawed hands and feet.

Its face looked much like a chimpanzee's, except its eyes were a burning scarlet, with piercing, cold, blue slits for pupils, and as it hissed and snarled out at Jake, he saw dozens of glinting, dagger-like fangs.

Jake glanced from Hayley to Felix, who were each crouched on either side of him, but they were staring at the lizard-ape monster, transfixed.

"Can you believe this?" Hayley exclaimed.

"The first Honey Island Swamp Monster in Troop history to be captured without being killed," Felix proclaimed, neither him nor Hayley taking their eyes off the Honey Island Swamp Monster as it slammed and hurled fists at the sliding glass doors, trying to break back out.

"It's so beautiful," Hayley whispered dreamily.

Jake looked back up at the swamp monster, and felt his jaw drop, oblivious to what kind of beautiful Hayley meant.

"_What_?"

But before Hayley could reply – if she even would have – Felix interrupted.

"By the way, I made my own First Captured Honey Island Swamp Monster Award," Felix proclaimed, taking off his rucksack and rummaging through it.

Jake felt even more gobstruck when Felix pulled out a battered, old-looking trophy with 'Award for First Honey Island Swamp Monster Captured' scribbled across it in pen and two thin pieces of lead bent into the shapes of handles each crudely glued onto either side of the poorly-made trophy.

"It's also very hard to break!" Felix proclaimed. Then one of the lead handles dropped off the crude award to the muddy ground.

"It's meant to do that," Felix lied, maintaining a fake grin.

"Can we just get this stupid swamp monster back to HQ already?" Jake growled, getting annoyed.

"Honey Island Swamp Monster," Felix corrected him. "Swamp monster is its genus."

"Whatever," Jake muttered.

**Troop HQ, 1 hour later**

"To the first captive Honey Island Swamp Monster!" Felix proclaimed holding up a glass of his homemade lemonade.

"Don't you think that that toast's a bit long?" Jake asked. He glanced down at the bubbling lemonade, and felt a shudder run down his spine. It looked _disgusting_!

"This homemade lemonade tastes like sour milk!" Hayley groaned as she lowered her cup from her mouth.

At that comment, Jake felt he'd probably throw up the moment the lemonade touched his tongue!

He muttered to Felix, "Thanks Felix, but I'll pass," and set the cup down on the desk.

At that moment, the elevator's metal door slid open, and Mr. Stockley strode out, up to the three. "Good news for you, Jake," he announced, and Jake felt a surge of excitement flow through him.

Then Mr. Stockley said, "It's your turn to check on all the captive monsters," and Jake felt his hopes of it being some 'Greatest Troop Member' award come crashing down.

"Check that the monsters alright?" he managed to gasp.

"Yes," Mr. Stockley replied. "Some of the monsters escape once in a while, and someone has to check on them once a month."

Jake tilted back his head and let out a frustrated sigh. _Unbelievable!_

Mr. Stockley handed Jake a notepad with dozens of captive monsters' names listed on it. Jake took it from Mr. Stockley and strode boredly towards the monster cells.

The moment Jake reached the cells, he stood, gazing at the dozens and dozens of monster cells, row after row.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the first chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of Leaves of Evil. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Jake strode down corridors, past monster cells, glancing in each cell, and ticking monsters off the list.

"Quadro-Gob: check.

"Verniculated Rasplort – whatever that is: check.

"Vespinox: check.

"Gelatinous Cube: check.

"Oculypse: check.

"Chupacabra: check.

"Locht: check.

"Floroid – whatever that is:.." Suddenly, a shower of sparks burst from the walls of the cell before Jake and the transparent sheet of red between Jake and the cell began to flicker. "…a few forcefield problems."

Jake stood, staring in at the cell, and nearly cried out when he saw the little creatures on the floor mere inches from the flickering forcefield!

The monster was a leafy-green colour, and its body was a two-foot stem with at least half a dozen foot-long, twisting and coiling tendrils and, in place of a flower on the stem, a snapping, scarlet mantrap-like jaw.

Jake thought about turning off the malfunctioning forcefield and then calling in Felix to repair it. This Floroid, as the checklist said it was called, looked like it could bite off Jake's head with those vicious jaws, but it didn't look like it could move.

Jake set the checklist down beside him on the floor, and typed the codeword into the grid on the wall dividing the Florid and the Locht's cells, and immediately, the forcefield stopped flickering and blinked out of existence.

The moment it did, Jake nearly cried out as the Floroid scuttled out of the cell! It seemed to crawl with its tendrils.

Without thinking, Jake dived for the creature, and landed hard on the reflective, polished floor. Jake looked up from the floor, and at once saw the Floroid grasped tightly in his hands, squirming and snapping its jaws frantically, its tendrils slapping at Jake's arms.

Then, without warning, the plant monster clamped its jaws over Jake's arm and bit hard.

Jake roared in agony, to which some of the monsters shrieked or bellowed in response.

Jake released his grip on the Floroid, and the monster scuttled on its tendrils past Jake towards the control room, and was gone.

Jake saw stars flash across his eyes as the pain shot through his body, and uttered a groan of agony.

Slowly, he raised his arm to his face. Through the stars, Jake could see that the Floroid's bite hadn't broken the skin, but had left a thick ring of purple bruising around Jake's wrist.

The monster's bite had narrowly missed Jake's watchcom.

Then realization struck Jake as the pain began to fade: unless the Floroid was heading to another part of the monster prison, the elevator in the main control room was the only way of escape other than the Battle Cruiser garage.

Jake quickly rose into a slumping position against the wall between the Floroid and the next monster's cell and switched on his watchcom.

A bare instant later, Hayley's face blinked onto the screen. "What this time, Jake?" she groaned. "The Egyptian Sand Scorpion made you wet yourself again?"

"Hey, that thing makes Grandpa Frank's teeth look like Laurel's face!" Jake snapped, and a glint of jealousy flared momentarily in Hayley's eyes at the mention of Laurel, though Jake failed to notice.

"Anyway," Jake said, returning to the intended subject, "the Florowid's escaped!"

"_Floroid_!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Is that Japanese?" Jake wondered aloud.

Hayley rolled her eyes at Jake's incompetence. "Okay, we'll put HQ into lockdown until we can find the Floroid," she decided.

But as Hayley said that, neither she nor Felix nor Mr. Stockley noticed a small, green creature with vicious, scarlet jaws scuttle past Hayley's feet on its tendrils and into the elevator as the metal doors slid shut.

Hayley disconnected her watchcom, and called over to Felix and Mr. Stockley – who were searching the Troop Grid for any monster activity, "Guys, we've got an escaped Floroid!"

Felix and Mr. Stockley both spun round at once, fear in their eyes. "Then we must initiate lockdown immediately," Mr. Stockley proclaimed. "If that Floroid gets to the outside world, Lakewood's done for!"

**Lakewood High**

The plant creature scanned either end of the corridor beyond the janitor's closet for any humans passing by.

When none came, the monster quickly scuttled out the doorway, down the corridor towards a window, and with all the energy in its tendrils, leapt from the floor onto the windowsill.

The window had been left open, and there was a small field of grass just beneath it, which gave way to the forest.

The Floroid let itself slip and slide out the window, and land in the comfortable grass.

The moment the creature noticed the earth forested with grass, it raised its tendrils high, and plunged them straight into the ground.

At once, the plant monster felt itself begin to grow, and a seed rise in its stem, waiting to be released and continue the cycle!

* * *

><p>Well, there's the first two chapters of the story. Oh, and <em>please<em> review.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3. Sorry it took a while.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Felix dashed up to the Troop Grid, and opened his mouth to give the order for lockdown, when a satellite map of Lakewood High blinked onto the Troop Grid's screen.

At once, Felix saw a blip labelled 'Floroid' move across the map from a small rectangle – which Felix guessed to be the janitor closet – and to the right, down the tube which represented the corridor, and through a gap in the line which represented one of the school walls.

"Guys!" Felix yelled. Jake, Hayley and Mr. Stockley rushed up to him immediately. "The Floroid's just escaped the school!"

The Floroid blip remained still for a few seconds. Then Mr. Stockley muttered, "Oh dear," as a second blip, also labelled 'Floroid' split off from the first!

It moved a few feet to the first one's left, then stopped and released a third!

"It's reproducing!" Felix proclaimed.

"_Reproducing_?" Jake exclaimed, but before he knew it, Hayley and Felix were dashing for the weapons room, and he was following close behind.

"When a Floroid roots into a large amount of earth, it absorbs a few of the nutrients and matures to its full size, then releases a seed which grows into a new Floroid and continues the life cycle!" Hayley explained.

"But HQ is _underground_!" Jake exclaimed. "Why did it have to escape to the surface?"

"Because Floroids can't root through stuff like concrete, metal, wood, tarmac, blah, blah, blah," Felix replied, taking a Blaster from its place on the wall.

"SHAZOW!" Felix yelled as he held the Blaster in a firing pose.

"Quit it, Felix," Hayley said sternly, "These Floroids look like _serious stuff_." She gently brushed passed Felix, the Q.I.R.P.L.R. in her hands, and Jake, and moved towards the elevator.

"Wait for Shazow-Man!" Felix yelled, rushing after Hayley.

Jake looked around the weapons room for any remaining weapons, and spotted the Circuitron left on its side on a nearby table.

Without thinking, Jake moved over to it, stuffed it in his jeans pocket, and burst after Hayley and Felix.

The moment they exited the janitor's closet, Jake knew something was horribly wrong.

There were students everywhere, screaming, dashing full-speed down either end of the corridor.

Jake nearly cried out as Chris – the overweight school movie freak with long, brown hair, hazel eyes, untidy jeans and a stained, grey, sleeveless T-shirt – suddenly burst from the surging crowds of terrified students at Jake, Hayley and Felix, and screamed at the top of his voice, "AUDREY II'S COME BACK FOR REVENGE! RUNNNN!"

Then, Chris darted blindly at the other side of the corridor and slammed hard into the lockers and flopped to the floor. The other panicked students simply ran over him.

Hayley wanted to check that he was okay, but she, Jake and Felix had to know the gravity of the situation so far, so she just lead the others past the terrified, running students towards the school's main entrance.

Jake moved past Hayley and out through the school's double doors and his eyes widened in shock.

Virtually every yard and patch of grass around him had at least two giant, green stems rising from the ground, each as thick as a tree trunk, with two snapping, scarlet jaws, and at least four long, coiling tendrils in place of leaves!

And behind the houses, far off, Jake could see four or five more of the giant Floroid monsters, jaws snapping hungrily!

Jake felt that icy blade stab at his heart as Floroids frantically grabbed nearby people in their tendrils, jammed them into their jaws, and chewed them to bloody shreds one by one!

For what seemed like hours, the three stood, frozen, looking around them at the chaos.

Then Felix finally said, "We're gonna need a _lot_ of weed killer.

"And a new plan."

"What about all these people?" Jake demanded, Circuitron raised, ready to fire at the nearest Floroid.

"We can't help them," Hayley said sadly, and reluctantly rushed through the double doors back into the school, Felix close behind.

Jake hesitated for a moment. His eyes swept the bloodshed and carnage before him.

Then he did the only thing he could do at that moment. He darted back through the double doors, after Hayley and Felix.

**Troop HQ**

The elevator's metal door slid open and Jake, Hayley and Felix burst out into Troop HQ's control room.

"It's a _jungle_ out there," Jake proclaimed to Mr. Stockley, who stood by the Troop Grid across the control room.

"I know," Mr. Stockley replied, "so I've researched the Floroid on the Troop Grid."

Hope flared in Jake. Perhaps they had an easily exploited weakness! "So did you find out anything about them besides their life circle…"

"_Life cycle_!" Felix corrected him.

"Whatever," Jake grunted, "…and that they share their appetite with Audrey II?"

"Well," Mr. Stockley began, "they have no vocal chords, they're indestructible, and… that's about it."

"WHAT?" Jake groaned.

This was going to be a tough challenge to pass… that is, if they do pass it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4, coming soon! Reviews for this story have been pretty quiet, so <em>please<em> review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Hope you've liked the story so far.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Oh no, wait," Mr. Stockley exclaimed. "There is something else." The flame of hope returned within Jake. "Floroids are vulnerable to fire and nuclear weaponry, and attracted by body odours, sound and sudden movement."

"So no smells, noises, or sudden moves," Hayley said.

"And there's one more thing," Mr. Stockley said softly, stroking his chin. "Even Floroids are never this fast-growing or this aggressive." Mr. Stockley continued to stroke his chin, considering it. "Something must have mutated our escaped Floroid, and it must have passed the mutation down to its spawn."

**Lakewood High, 5 minutes later**

Jake stepped cautiously from the janitor closet, glancing down the corridor, a Blaster in his arms and a Circuitron in his pocket.

The corridor was empty now, silent. Even the snapping of the Floroids' jaws outside had ceased!

"Remember," Felix whispered, stepping up close behind Jake, "no sudden movement, no loud noises, and don't sweat."

Jake carefully moved to the right, down the corridor, Hayley and Felix following close behind, Felix too with a Blaster and Hayley with a Q.I.R.P.L.R.

It took what seemed like hours for the three to just reach the main double doors because of their caution.

When they did, however, Jake felt like a giant Floroid's massive jaws would burst through the double doors and swallow them whole!

Jake was mere feet from the double doors, and could clearly see there was twice as many Floroids as before!

Except, the street beyond was lifeless and silent, deserted cars everywhere, and instead of snapping their jaws and whipping their tendrils wildly for nearby victims, the Floroids were still and unmoving, their jaws closed, their tendrils frozen in mid-air, making them remind Jake of tree branches.

Jake, Hayley and Felix went over the plan again: They would move slowly out, and use the Blasters' flamethrower setting to burn down all the Floroids in sight, and move on until the entire forest had been destroyed.

Hayley moved past Jake and Felix, and pushed the double doors open a crack, when there was a little bleep.

It was Hayley's watchcom.

She uttered a frustrated groan, expecting it to be Mr. Stockley saying he'd won the lottery or something, and when Hayley activated it, she was surprised by the face that appeared on the watchcom's screen.

It was not that of Mr. Stockley, but Dr. Brandenburg!

Hayley gasped his name.

"Yes," he replied. "We've recently received word of the Floroid infestation in Lakewood."

"And?" Jake said from behind Hayley.

"And you have two hours to gather as many survivors as you can and get ten or more miles from Lakewood," Dr. Brandenburg replied quietly.

Hayley found something about this odd. What did he mean?

"Why?" Hayley demanded.

Dr. Brandenburg hesitated for a moment. Then he replied: "Your Floroid forest is now measuring twenty-five miles and spreading. It's been decided that unless the monsters are neutralized within the next one-hundred and twenty minutes, the military will do so with a nuclear strike with a blast zone of all Lakewood, and a ten-mile radius of it.

"Get out of there." And without another word, the watchcom disconnected.

The world seemed to spin before Hayley's eyes as the message sank in.

Then, after what seemed like hours, she caught Jake's distant voice calling, asking what Dr. Brandenburg said, and Hayley followed it back to reality.

Hayley spun round to face Jake and Felix, and saw their faces fill with worry at the sight of the fear in her eyes. "If we don't destroy all the Floroids in two hours, International brings the rain!" Hayley shouted frantically.

"_They can control the weather_?" Jake gasped.

"She means they're going to nuke the Floroid forest!" Felix growled at Jake, just as annoyed by his incompetence as Hayley.

Then realisation hit Felix. "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE END OF THE TROOP! Well, the Lakewood Troop at least."

"Guys!" Hayley groaned. "This means we have to move quickly if we're going to destroy the entire forest in two hours!"

"Great," Felix groaned. "And I just remembered, we haven't recharged the Q.I.R.P.L.R. or the Blasters!"

"_What_?" Hayley roared. "But that Flowering Matilda destroyed the Freeze Ray!"

This was _unbelievable_!

Both the Blasters and the Q.I.R.P.L.R. took about an hour and a half to recharge enough power to take down a Floroid forest nearly this big, and by then it would be too late!

We're doomed, a hopeless part of Hayley thought miserably. DOOMED!

Suddenly, Hayley saw Jake and Felix's eyes widen with fear, and she felt her heart hammer against her ribs as she felt the thick, green tendril coil curiously around her leg.

* * *

><p>And that's chaper 4. Chapter 5 will be coming soon!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's chapter 5. _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Hayley froze stiff, praying to God that if she remained still, the Floroid would not bother with her.

But then she felt her body begin to tremble, and before she knew it, she was being yanked by her leg through the air, out the double doors, and suddenly dangling upside down by her leg high in the air, above the street.

As Hayley saw the deserted street below her, she felt a wave of nausea roll through the stomach.

The Hayley shifted some feet to the left, and she cried out at the Floroid's scarlet jaws snapping hungrily beneath her.

And suddenly, Hayley began to squirm and claw and tear at the tendril holding her as it slowly began to lower her down into the hungry, flesh-eating jaws below her!

Jake burst out the double doors, down the steps from the school, tossing his useless Blaster aside and at once saw the towering plant monster rise up from the grass, its jaws wide open and tilted back to face the sky.

And hanging in the air, by a long, green tendril, over the Floroid's wide jaws…

"_Hayley_!" Jake screamed up at her, over the other Floroids' snapping jaws as their tendrils reached frantically across the street for Jake and Felix (as he followed close behind Jake) before they reached their length.

At that moment, the Floroid's jaws snapped shut and moved to face Jake, as though the monster was staring right at him!

Jake felt himself not far from deflating under the plant monster's 'gaze' as it loomed over him, 'glaring' straight at him!

An before Jake had time to react, another one of the giant plant monster's tendrils, thick as a tree trunk, was coming smashing down straight at him!

Without thinking, Jake quickly dived straight for the sidewalk when a thud shook the earth as the giant tendril slammed straight into the earth where Jake had been standing a bare instant before!

Jake touched down on all fours a few feet from where the tendril had come down!

A split second later, Jake was staggering to his feet and whipping round as the huge tendril tore itself from the ground and rose into the air, dropping pieces of crushed soil and snapped and flattened blades of grass from is underside.

As the tendril rose out of the way, Jake saw what was happening to Felix at once: another two tendrils were slipping around his body in coils and lifting him into the air!

When there was at least five feet between Felix's feet and the ground, a water bottle fell from within Felix's jacket, landed hard on its side in the grass, and Jake thought he saw a stream of bubbling clear liquid trickle out across the grass towards the Floroid's giant stem, which was rising out of the ground.

Jake couldn't tell for certain what the liquid was, and at the moment, he didn't care.

He spun on his feet and craned his head up at the large, scarlet jaws. Hayley was mere feet above them now! And even as he squirmed in the tendrils holding him, Felix was no further up from the jaws as the tendrils raised him to about as far up from the massive, flesh-eating jaws as Hayley.

_But what could Jake do?_ Felix said that the Q.I.R.P.L.R. and the Blaster hadn't been recharged and the only weapons they had right now were a Q.I.R.P.L.R., some Blasters and a…

Then suddenly the Circuitron in Jake's jeans pocket flashed back to him, and without thinking, he quickly tore it from his jeans pocket, and held it in his arms at the Floroid's massive jaws at point-blank range.

Jake had his finger on the trigger… but he never got the chance to pull it.

Jake was surprised more than he had been in quite a while as the Floroid completely froze in mid-air.

Then, without warning, the giant monster's tendrils went limp. _They nearly went down to the ground!_

The tendrils' grip on Hayley and Felix, who were dangling in them mere feet from the ground, loosened and came apart, and the two fell safely to the ground.

The tendrils didn't even move, let alone try to re-seize them!

Jake wanted to check that Hayley and Felix were okay, but he was held rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on the giant plant monster.

Then, Jake nearly gasped with awe as the still, giant body's green colour darkened to a rotting black!

Then the monster dispersed apart into a thick cloud of black dust, and after a few seconds of further transfixion, the spell on Jake was broken and he darted across the grass towards Hayley.

As Jake helped her to her feet, he noticed that something had changed. At first it didn't strike him, but then, as he glanced at the Floroids on the street around them, it hit him like a rock.

The other Floroids had stopped reaching for them and snapping their jaws, but were now still, jaws closed, almost fearfully!

Jake turned back to the ten-foot wide crater left by the Floroid in the middle of the ground, then to Felix, who was still staggering to his feet, and then to the water bottle as the clear, bubbling liquid - the liquid which had killed a giant, vicious plant monster - streamed from its top, through the grass, and down the crater like a waterfall!

There was something familiar about the liquid to Jake. Then he recognised it from the toast to the Honey Island Swamp Monster.

_No way!_ he thought.

It seemed so comical that that disgusting drink could kill botanical flesh-eaters!

It was Felix's HOMEMADE LEMONADE!

* * *

><p>And that's the fifth chapter! Sorry about the lack of humor, by the way.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

And this is the final chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Jake tapped his foot on the wooden floorboards impatiently as Felix fumbled the lock on his locker.

"Felix, are you sure we have enough lemonade to kill off the whole forest?" Hayley asked, her voice more serious than ever before.

Felix didn't reply he stepped back, and told Jake to do the honours. Jake moved up to the locker, yanked open the metal door, and seconds later, found himself buried under a gigantic wave of thousands of water bottles, no doubt all filled with Felix's killer lemonade!

Hayley leaned over the flood of water bottles.

Then Jake's muffled voice replied to Hayley's question, from beneath the bottles burying him alive, "I think this is enough."

Ten minutes later, Jake, Hayley, Felix and Mr. Stockley were tearing down streets (Jake heading North, Hayley, West, Felix, South, and Mr. Stockley, east), firing super-soakers loaded with the killer lemonade in all directions, reducing Floroids to clouds of black dust, Felix screaming "SHAZOW!" With every monster he soaked, and Mr. Stockley squealing his high, frightened screams at every monster he squirted!

Each time one of the four ran out of lemonade, they quickly refilled the super-soaker with more from one of the piles of water bottles in the backpacks.

By the time all that was left of the vicious forest was countless clouds of black dust blowing through the air, Dr. Brandenburg barely had enough time to abort the nuclear attack!

**Troop HQ, 2 hours later**

The security grid for the forcefield of the Slavak's cell spat sparks as Felix turned the screw in it, Jake and Hayley grinning at it from close behind.

After the Floroid escaped, they had to make sure all the cells' forcefields were working properly.

The Troop had never found out what had caused their ex-captive Floroid's mutation, but Felix and Mr. Stockley both suspected it was a trap left by Gus when he raided HQ.

"By the way," Jake exclaimed, "what's going on with all the survivors?"

"Mr. Stockley's taking care of that," Hayley replied flatly.

**Lakewood High entrance**

Mr. Stockley stood proudly over the crowd of news reporters and cut and bruised civilians of Lakewood.

"And the incident Lakewood experienced today can all be explained," he boomed, putting earplugs into his ears and slipping the small, silver box out of his suit pocket.

Mr. Stockley felt sad that he would have to cut all this attention short as he opened the silver box and held it out for everyone in the crowd and everyone at home watching to see… _and hear_.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the story. <em>Please<em> review and tell me what you think.


End file.
